


love is the scariest feeling in the entire world

by sunkissedbaby



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: CONSTRUCTIVE..... criticism im sensitve, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Weewoo, criticism appreciated, fuck idk?, i wrote this in like 10 mins... so. yes., unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbaby/pseuds/sunkissedbaby
Summary: yoosung's in his feelings and mc calls him late at night.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 23





	love is the scariest feeling in the entire world

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one call during zen's route and i love you by billie eilish

it was dark outside. the whirring of the computer that made him loose track of time and the wind rustling leaves outside was the only sound flowing. his eyelids were droopy, and he felt weak, so unbelievably drained and tired from the hours before. his mind, however, was racing. 

twisting and turning, desperate to get into a comfortable position to close his eyes and just get some rest. minutes that seemed like hours passed until he finally turned onto his back and covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes. his arms fell flat to his side, and he let out a deep breath. eyes fluttering open, he sat up onto his bed and sighed. he couldn't sleep because of _her_.

more specifically... _her with him_. he spent the past few days glued to his phone waiting for a message, so he could get a chance to talk to his love, but, she wasn't waiting for him. she had her eyes set on someone else.

his chest tightened and his breathing became sharp and irregular. his eyes welled up with tears, he covered his mouth as an attempt to stop sobs from coming out. he sat up in his bed, running a hand through his hair as he felt his body grow heavier. falling apart in the dark room, sobbing and pulling at his hair. cries of agony rang through the room as his body shake from his pleas to whoever was listening, _what did i do wrong?_

suddenly his phone rang. he started to fall silent, shaky breaths and closing his eyes he managed to calm himself down. his shaking hand went to pick up his phone. he was getting a call. he stared at the screen for a moment. closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and answered the phone,

"hello? ah... hearing your voice makes me feel better," a sign of relief, "i... i'm so glad you're not hurt. that you're safe..." he forced himself to keep it together, and to sound like he wasn't bawling his eyes out seconds before

"thank you, yoosung. i'm better because of you." her voice was like honey, so soothing and sweet...

"i didn't do anything but help a bit. zen's the one who saved you," he bit his lip and paused before continuing, "...he's so amazing." yoosung's head fell down and his voice was hushed but strained to sound excited, "i thought you two were shooting a movie or something!"

he was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again, "and-" his throat clenched up and tears started to fall down his face. "ah... i don't know why i'm crying now..." his voice was shaky. yoosung hastily wiped away at his tears and his words were rushed out, "maybe it's because things are better now...?" that was partially a lie. things weren't better for yoosung at least. the girl he loved had been swept off her feet by the guy who was always a step ahead of him in every aspect of life. yoosung wondered if he should even be surprised, him and zen were in two completely different worlds. _of course he wouldn't be chosen over him._

"be happy forever and ever, okay?" yoosung forced himself to smile and he lifted his head up so he could sound happy. he felt as if his entire world was falling apart. yoosung couldnt even the facade for a second longer before he let out a sob, "i..." he grabbed at his shirt over where his heart is and doubled over as he let out another cry, "i dont think ill ever meet someone for me...!"

silence fell over the two. yoosung sniffled and forced himself to pull it together for a few moments. "i dont think i can talk on the phone any longer- i'll... i'll talk to you later."


End file.
